


A Single Rose

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [24]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A single rose, Chinese Food, Cute, F/M, Glitter, Valentines, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: "Hi," Chimney said, realizing that he was just standing there outside of her work like an idiot, holding a red rose out to her.Or: Chimney and Maddie's first valentine's day, before they're dating. There's a lot of wine, chinese food, and glitter involved.Updated: Chimney and Maddie’s second Valentine’s Day. More Chinese food. A LOT more s3x.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day 2019**

Chimney wasn't sure what the etiquette would be when buying a valentine's gift for someone who was your best friend/crush/woman of your dreams, but he still stood in the Valentine's aisle at the drug store, lightly stunned by the large selection.

Valentine's Day had never been one of his favorite holidays; one kind of needed a partner for it to be something one enjoyed, but he'd never outright hated it like some of his coworkers. Usually he got some chocolate, against his better judgment, and finished off some tequila. Last year, he'd been recovering from his car accident; alcohol had been a no go.

He stopped himself from where his train of thought was going; he was _not_ going to go to See's Candies to make a custom mix for Maddie. That crossed a line...several.

But.

There were single roses by the checkout. Chimney fingered one as he waited in an oddly long line, not paying attention, and he pricked his finger. "Damn it," he hissed, and grabbed the rose; he couldn't leave it there with his blood on it. The cashier smiled as she rung it up, and Chimney awkwardly smiled back.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

He knew her work schedule, he realized. Buck had mentioned that Maddie had gone in early today, so that meant she'd be getting off...right about now.

Chimney found himself driving the route towards the call center almost without thinking about it. He knew he was being a fool, but there was a part of himself that didn't care. He just wanted to give her...something. He didn't know what memories she had attached to this holiday; he was apprehensive that her reaction would be similar to Christmas, but he figured that Doug wouldn't have been a 'single rose' type of guy. If anything, he'd buy elaborate, over the top flower arrangements to show off. Have them delivered to work.

Chimney saw that Maddie's car was still there when he pulled in, and he slowly closed his car door. Maybe he'd just leave it with her supervisor. That would be less awkward. He could say it was from a secret admirer.

He realized he was getting a lot more nervous as he neared the doors, and hung back for a second, trying to decide if he was really doing this. He turned around, saw his car waiting safely in the parking lot. He could really just...go back to it. Just leave.

He swallowed, swinging back around, forcing himself to be brave but what if Maddie thought that this was pressure? What if she thought it was him trying to take it to the next level? What if she thought the rose had expectations? It didn't. It _so_ didn't.

Fuck. He really hadn't thought this through. Of course she'd have negative memories attached to this day, who didn't?

He was just about to start to his car when he heard his name, freezing in place.

"Chim?"

He breathed in, _one two three four_ , and swiveled on the ball of his foot.

Maddie stood there, her long hair swinging by her face. She'd clipped some of it back, but he could tell it had already escaped the flower clips she'd used.

"Hi," Chimney said, realizing that he was just standing there outside of her work like an idiot, holding a red rose out to her.

* * *

"So I was thinking about it, and this really might not have been a great idea," Chimney said, after a long silence.

Maddie found a smile coming to her face. She'd had a pretty awful day, all things considered, and she'd been looking forward to just getting some takeout, and having a heavy glass of wine.

And here was Chimney, standing outside of her work, holding out a rose.

"What wasn't a good idea?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head.

"I don't want you to think that this rose comes with any expectations, because it doesn't," he continued. "And I have zero ulterior motives. I was just at the drugstore, and I saw these, and...I thought of you. And I didn't want you to spend Valentine's alone."

He stepped closer, nervously holding the rose out to her.

Maddie had absolutely zero qualms about taking the rose from him, smiling, and holding it up to her face to smell it. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. "This is the last thing that I expected today...but thank you."

He smiled back, chuckling a little. Now that he was closer, she could see the flush on his cheeks, and the nervousness present in his movements. "I didn't want to bring up any bad memories," he said.

"You really didn't," Maddie said. "I managed to talk my supervisor into 'needing me at work because she's understaffed' the past few valentine's. I definitely have some...stories," she said, flinching a little at the thought. "There were a few years that Doug wanted us to go all out, the restaurant, ridiculous flower arrangements...chocolate I never ate."

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this," Chimney said, seeing her trail off.

Maddie smiled again, thoughtful this time. "I want to reclaim this holiday," she said slowly. "Like I said at Christmas. I'm not letting Doug take more things away from me. I loved making valentines at school growing up. This makes me want to go and get a pack of construction paper and get to it."

"I'm in," Chimney said, and then the smile fell off his face again. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Again, no pressure."

"Chim, it's okay," she said. "I can tell you one thing. I never left work to find someone waiting for me with a single rose."

Chimney flushed again, and she smiled at him, truly feeling a little happiness sink in.

"How about this?" She said, starting to walk, and Chimney fell along beside her. "I'm going to go to the drugstore, and get a very large bottle of wine to split, along with a pack of pink paper. You can go pick up some chinese food, and we meet back at my apartment in forty five?"

"You're crazy if you think traffic's going to be that good," Chimney said, a grin in his voice. "Make it sixty, and that's a way more accurate estimate."

"Hey, I live in hope that someday I will actually drive my commute in the fifteen minutes it should be," she joked back. They'd reached her car, and it was an oddly heavy moment. Her hand was on her car door, and she could see Chimney's eyes fall to her lips.

She smiled again, opening it quickly. "You know my order by now," she said. "See you soon?"

"Yeah," he nodded, closing her door for her, quickly waving as he walked to his car.

At the start of today, Maddie had just been wanting to get through what could be a difficult holiday with grace, and without crying.

Now she had dinner plans, a rose, and someone to drink wine with.

Today couldn't end better.

* * *

"Here," Chimney announced, about an hour later. She'd gotten home before him, and had already poured two glasses of wine, and set out paper with scissors and glitter.

She ran to open the door, glad she'd had enough time to change into yoga pants and a red shirt. Hey, she still had a little holiday spirit in her.

She opened it for him, seeing him coming in with a fully loaded bag of food. "Egg rolls, lo mein, sauteed vegetables, orange chicken for me, and hot dumplings for you," he announced. "And hot mustard. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it, so I made a point of asking for it."

She blushed, taking a quick sip of wine to hide it.

They sat down on the floor at her coffee table, serving the food, and falling into silence for a few minutes as they ate. She was hungry, and she could tell he was too. They cleared the dishes, and Maddie poured them a new glass of wine as they walked back to start their hearts.

"So," she said. "What's your game plan on valentines? I bought colored paper, which has red and pink, and I couldn't resist some glitter."

"So many options," he crowed, rubbing his hands together. "I think I have to go with a classic red."

She handed him a piece of paper, taking a pink one for her own, and they cut in silence for a few minutes. "Glitter?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Of course," he said. "How could I pass up the glitter?"

She grinned, picking it up to pass it, but she wasn't paying attention, and her hand tipped. She watched in horror as a large amount of loose glitter fell onto his shirt.

Chimney just stared at it for a second, as if he wasn't even processing it, and then looked up at her, shaking his head. "You did not just do that," he said, in a teasing voice.

"It was an accident," she said, but the wine had gotten to her, and she was already holding back laughter.

"This is one of my best shirts," he joked, trying to brush the glitter off, and the sight of Chimney with his hands utterly coated in glitter was too much for her.

She burst into laughter, holding a hand to her mouth, and before she could react, Chimney had tossed glitter at her as well.

"No," she shrieked, lunging to the opposite side of the table, and tried to grab the glitter back.

"I don't think so," he protested, attempting to grab it from her hand, and somehow, someway, their glitter fight ended with him going for a pass, and instead ended up topping onto the floor, Maddie on top of him.

They were both breathing hard, and he could see how her chest's rise and fall. Her hair had fallen to hang over them, shielding their two faces. She slowly licked her lips, and Chimney had never wanted to kiss her as badly as he did then.

She jumped back as if burned, and Chimney slowly sat up, seeing that she'd moved to sit on the couch with her glass of wine, taking a long sip.

"I can get the vacuum," he offered, seeing the mess they'd made.

"That's a good start," she said, avoiding his gaze.

They made short work of the mess; Maddie knew she'd have to pay for some of it to be professionally cleaned, but for what it was, this was as good as it was going to get.

She looked down at the table; neither of them had even finished the valentines.

Chimney went to the restroom to wash off, and Maddie quickly scribbled a few words on her valentine before sliding it into his jacket pocket.

When he came back, he finished his wine, and she walked him outside. "Thanks for coming," she said. "I really did enjoy it."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the valentines," he said, smiling crookedly at her. "I'll see you later, Maddie."

"Bye," she whispered, and slipped back inside. She got to the coffee table, and gasped. She had no idea when Chimney had done it; maybe he'd waited til she was putting the vacuum away, and she hadn't noticed. He'd only written **Happy Valentine's Day Maddie, from Chim** but that was enough to warm her heart.

This was definitely the best valentine she'd ever gotten from anyone.

* * *

Chimney was home before he reached inside of his jacket pocket, shivering in the night air, and his fingers bumped a foreign object. He pulled it out, and felt his heart skip a beat in the twilight. It was Maddie's valentine, she'd somehow managed to finish it.

**Chimney. You're the only valentine I needed this year. Maddie**

He felt a smile spread wide over his face, and he walked inside with a new spring in his step. This was, by far the best valentine's day he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Day 2020**

They both requested off of work for Valentine's. Maddie figured it would be a good way for them to recharge, and she was looking forward to a romantic dinner. It would be their first in a while.

She'd bought lingerie, and a silky robe that covered everything in case their evening got interrupted, as their evenings somehow always did. She had a feeling that Chimney had made reservations at a ritzy restaurant downtown, and she felt like he'd mentioned 'spinning tables' or something. At any rate, she was looking forward to it.

It was her second Valentine's Day in California, and she'd heard all of her coworkers talking about See's Candies. She wondered if that was in the cards too, since she'd heard too many things about their chocolate.

She knew that Chimney was going to go all out their first official holiday together, and she was okay with that. It _was_ special, and she was okay celebrating that, and making it known.

Healing was about rewriting the past, and making new memories to replace the bad ones. She was ready for some expensive chocolate, a fancy night out, and enough wine that she'd stay up until two making love to her boyfriend.

Truly, it was going to be the best valentine's she'd ever had, although not much could top last year's glitter fight. She smiled to remember it, knowing that they'd make even better memories this year. This year they were having sex.

She swallowed, trying to not picture this at work, since she only had a few minutes left on her break.

Her phone buzzed, and she saw Chimney's name on her screen.

**Hey…(Chimney)**

She felt her heart sinking, quickly typing back a reply.

**Why do I feel like I'm about to get bad news? (Maddie)**

**Because you know me too well (Chimney)**

**Okay, what's up? (Maddie)**

**Bobby needs me to work on Thursday (Chimney)**

Maddie felt her heart drop. She knew Chimney had avoided saying Valentine's on purpose.

**He knows you requested off? (Maddie)**

**He's working too, and believe me, Athena is pissed (Chimney)**

**We have two guys out with injuries, and we're just stretched a little thin (Chimney)**

**Hey, I get it, don't worry about it (Maddie)**

**I'm going to tell Sue I can pick up a shift. Might as well :) (Maddie)**

**You are truly the most understanding girlfriend a guy could ever have (Chimney)**

**Laying it on a little thick, hmm? (Maddie)**

**I just feel bad :( (Chimney)**

**I have to go back to work now, but seriously, don't worry about it (Maddie)**

It would be a lie to say she wasn't disappointed, but really, she shouldn't have ever expected more. Murphy's law would have set in at some point anyway, probably giving them food poisoning.

She walked back to her desk, stopping to see Sue. "Are there any open shifts on Valentine's day?" She asked. "Chim has to work, and I might as well let someone else have the day off."

"Oh, that's too bad," Sue said. "I know you two were both looking forward to it, your first together, right?"

"Yeah," Maddie sighed. "Well, we did spent last year together but it was before we were really dating."

Sue's eyes twinkled. "I remember those days," she winked. "Let me see. I think Linda mentioned trying to get the day off, but she never put in an official request."

"I'll go ask her," Maddie said. "Thanks."

Linda was on a call, and Maddie waited til Linda looked up, a quizzical look on her face.

"Do you need anything, Maddie?" She asked. "What's up?"

"Sue mentioned that you might want this Thursday off," Maddie hedged. Linda's eyebrows hiked.

"I thought you were spending it with Chimney," she protested. "It's your first!"

"He has to work, they're down a couple guys at the firehouse," Maddie said. "It's really okay. But anyway, I thought I'd see if anyone else wanted it off."

"I would, actually," Linda smiled. "I was too late to make the calendar, so I figured it was a lost cause. Thanks, Maddie."

"Thank you," Maddie replied, and hurried back to her desk.

* * *

Chimney had a full shift, so he didn't even sleep over Wednesday night. He'd be working from early morning Thursday, to late that night.

Maddie got ready for work, same as usual. Linda's shift went until ten, so she didn't have to plan anything for after it, thank god. Just home, a microwave meal, and a glass of wine. So what if it was going to be a wash. They'd make up for it down the line.

It wasn't the day that mattered anyway. Her phone buzzed, and she saw Chim's name on the screen, a soft smile stealing over her face. **Happy Valentine's! We're between calls, and I figured you'd be awake by now. Wish I could have slept in with you today, like we'd planned ;( (Chimney)**

Maddie's fingers flew as she replied. **Happy Valentine's to you as well :)**

**So I had a thought (Chimney)**

**You get off at ten, right? I can be at your place by 11. It only gives us an hour, but I'll bring Chinese, and we can make the most of it. (Chimney)**

She grinned. That would actually be pretty perfect. A beautiful echo of last year, as well as something to mark the day. **I would love that. I'll bring the wine? (Maddie)**

**And the glitter, if my memory is right ;) (Chimney)**

She suddenly had a reason to get through this day with a smile on her face, and she only felt silly that she hadn't thought of it before now. Of course Chimney had something up his sleeve, he always did.

She looked at the lingerie in the back of the drawer, and smiled, laying it out on the bed. She'd hurry to take a quick shower, change into that, with the robe of course. And she'd greet him at the door at 11, ready to eat some Chinese like last year, and makeout-as they hadn't done last year.

She grinned, feeling the urge to swipe on some red lipstick. Might as well mark the day.

* * *

Chimney rushed showering, and getting dressed. He'd put the Chinese order in online, so he knew that would be ready on time, but their last call had gone over so he was rushing. "Thanks for coming in today, Chimney," Bobby said. "I know you had to cancel plans."

"No worries at all," Chimney said. "I actually rescheduled with Maddie, I'm going to grab some Chinese and we're meeting at her place. We'll get a full hour together before it's over."

Bobby chuckled. "That's good," he said. "I'm glad you were able to make it work."

"I'm out of here," Chimney said, slamming his locker shut. "May Athena take pity on you."

"She will," Bobby said. "Have a good night."

"You too," he shouted over his shoulder, already halfway outside.

* * *

He got the food, and it was late enough that traffic was almost fine. The smell was filling the car, and suddenly he was damn hungry, and ready to eat.

He used the car to text Maddie, glad for the new features that made it safe. **On my way, be there in ten (Chimney)**

 **Ready for you (Maddie)** The car's automated voice read it over his speakers; her reply came in barely a second after he texted. He swallowed. That meant she was waiting by her phone, eager for his arrival. God, he hoped he didn't disappoint. The food would be fine, it was the place they always ordered from, but had he maybe built this up too much?

It was just takeout after work. Surely she'd be expecting more.

Chimney slammed on his brakes, taking the exit before Maddie's at the last second. There was a gas station. He jumped out of the car, running inside with the prayer on his lips that there would be one flower left on display, or a chocolate, he'd even take a Reese's.

There, on the counter, was a single red rose. Chimney felt his heart skip a beat, grabbed it, and the cashier looked on in amusement. "Your girl's going to be mad if that's all you get," he said. "Or boy, I don't judge."

"Girl," Chimney said. "And she'll understand."

"Your funeral," the cashier said, and Chimney paid, hurrying back to the car.

* * *

Maddie was waiting eagerly, pacing back and forth by the door. It had been ten minutes, obviously LA traffic meant that ETAs could be rendered meaningless in a heartbeat, but still. Her fingers itched to check Chimney's location, see if he was okay, but she knew she was overreacting.

Her doorbell rang, and she didn't even check the app on her phone, instead using the peephole. It was Chimney. She knew it was.

She threw the door open, and her jaw almost dropped. He stood there, holding a bag of Chinese food, and a single red rose, and the reminder of last year was almost too much for her. "Chim," she whispered, reaching to take the flower.

"Happy Valentine's," he said, leaning in to steal a kiss. "I know it's not much, but I tried."

"Tried?" Maddie said, feeling all of her feelings rush over her. God, this man. She saw his brow crease with anxiety, and she rushed to assure him. "Chim, this is so much more than I expected, and I love it. The rose, the food." She smiled so hard, she felt like she was going to cry. "Really. I love it."

She grabbed the food from him, rushing to set it on the coffee table, which was set with dishes, and two wine glasses...just like last year. When she turned around, she knew Chimney had noticed her outfit.

It was a silky little black robe; didn't cover that much. She slowly untied the ties, seeing his face work as it fell to the ground. The lingerie underneath covered even less.

"Maddie," he whispered, his eyes going all over her, not sure of where to settle.

She stepped forward, and he met her halfway, his arms sliding tight around her waist to pull her in for a long, passionate kiss.

He was so strong, so able, so precise with his hands. She leaned into his embrace, matching his intensity, and raising him.

Before she knew it, he had her back against the wall, and she was arching against him, trying to wind her leg around his waist. His hand was on her ass, and she moaned at his touch, loud and free.

He pulled away with a gasp, and she looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"God, Maddie," he hissed, and she grabbed his hand, leading him up to the bedroom. The food was utterly forgotten.

* * *

Chimney followed Maddie up the stairs, more than happy to go where she was leading. The lingerie set she'd bought covered practically nothing, and the view he was getting made the blood pulse even harder down to his groin.

Her hand was tight in his, and Chimney grabbed her by the waist as soon as they'd reached the top of the stairs, swinging her into his arms before she could say anything. She gasped out a shriek, before his lips covered hers again. He'd been so hungry in the car, but the only thing on his mind right now was taking his damn time with her. She smelled so good, lavender, and something else he couldn't identify. She always smelled so fucking good.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking hard enough that he knew she'd have a bruise tomorrow. He pulled away, about to apologize for getting carried away, but she gasped out a hurried "it's fine" and arched her neck, swinging her hair to the side. He took that as the invitation that it was, going back to sucking on her neck until her one spot had a few friends. The noises she was making signaled that she was enjoying this just as much as he was, if not more, and he was so hard right now. Neck play. Why hadn't he known just how much she liked neck play. He'd always spent some time there, but never enough to warrant such a passionate response.

He'd be planning to do that a lot more in the future.

Her legs finally succeeded in wrapping around his waist, and he carried her the rest of the way to bed, laying her out before him. This view...he'd never get used to it. She pushed herself up on her elbows, making her breasts arch even farther out of her bra. Chimney leaned down to kiss her again, his hands snaking around to unfasten her bra.

He loved her. He hadn't said it yet. He'd almost been planning on telling her tonight. He'd booked a very expensive restaurant, and the only comfort that canceling gave him was that hopefully some poor bastard who'd called too late made it out of the doghouse. He considered saying it now, but no, this wasn't the time.

He had a whole speech prepared. He wanted to wine her and dine her, really make her feel special. Yeah. He'd wait. They'd have time again for a night out eventually.

Her bra was gone, and he was fully taking advantage of that, taking his time with her breasts as well. They hadn't been doing this too long, and she'd only recently begun to shed more inhibitions in bed. He was appreciating every second of this, his hands cupping her breasts, and his mouth eagerly sucking at the tips, until she was a moaning mess, hands clutching at his hair.

"I want you," she whispered, and his hands gently traced down her stomach, brushing over the scars there. He never passed it without pressing a warm kiss, and he did so now.

He continued to travel down, until his mouth was at her panties, and she gasped in anticipation. "Mm," he murmured, and she shivered at the touch of his breath in such an intimate place. He pressed a kiss to one silky smooth thigh, and then carefully dragged her panties off.

She was so wet already. His fingers slid inside, feeling her depths. She was so warm, so tight, so ready. Her body was accustomed to him, and it didn't shy away like it had in the beginning.

Now her body embraced his touch, welcomed it. He pumped his fingers in and out, and she was clenching against his fingers, and then she was clawing at his pants, and they were falling to the floor, and he was naked, Maddie sliding a condom onto his dick.

She spread her legs, waiting for him, and Chimney took a second to appreciate this, gasping as he caught his breath at the sight of her.

This. He would never take this for granted. He would never take her willingness, or her openness, or her affection. He would never take the warm, tight feeling of her body around his dick for granted. He would never go too far, or do anything that could hurt her in these moments.

He lived for these moments, when Maddie was so lost in the moment that he knew her brain only knew pleasure. He lived for the moments when her face was contorted in a gasp of pleasure, and her mouth arched open, gasping his name. He lived for this feeling, pounding into her, over and over, until he spilled out, and fell, gasping over her. He took a second to catch his breath again, pressed a kiss against her shoulder, and then his fingers moved again between her thighs.

Now that she was already slick, and primed, it took him only a few minutes to get her humming, until she was coming, pulling against his hand. He went again, pumping harder, and she was breaking apart, calling his name.

And finally, they fell back to earth. Chimney fell to the bed next to her, gasping, and she rolled into him, pulling the blanket up.

She pressed a kiss to his lips, her breath still catching. He looked at the clock. 11:50.

"Do you think the food got cold?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"They wrapped it pretty tightly, so we might get lucky," he quipped. "Here, give me a second."

* * *

Maddie sat up in bed, wrapping her robe back around her; not out of modesty or shyness, but just because the night air chilled her. Chimney came back, fully nude, Chinese food in hand.

They spread it out, and Maddie ate eagerly. Food in bed was usually off limits, but hey, what was a Valentine's Day without breaking some rules?

They'd only had an hour together but really, she thought, snagging an egg roll from his fingertips, and eating eagerly, that was enough time to make it something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun building this into Pinned, and fitting it into that storyline. I’m aiming to update this again, with their third Valentine’s Day (and first post Mango.) Keep an eye out :) I’d love to hear your thoughts if you enjoyed this ~Meowser


End file.
